1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a condensed-cyclic compound, an organic light-emitting device including the same, and a flat panel display apparatus including the organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self light-emitting devices which have wide viewing angles, good contrast, rapid response times, good brightness, driving voltage, and response speeds, and are multicolored.
In general, an organic light-emitting device includes an anode formed on a substrate, and a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode are sequentially formed on the anode. Each of the hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer is an organic thin-film layer including an organic compound.
The driving method of the organic light-emitting device is as follows. When voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer through the hole transport layer, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer through the electron transport layer. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, are recombined in the emission layer and produce excitons. The excitons are changed from an excitation state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
A need still exists for organic light-emitting devices with improved driving voltage, light-emitting efficiency, and lifetime.